A Family Forged by Fire
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: A rather cute moment Ahim sees leads to Joe telling her a story about the first three Gokaiger's past together. What will be revealed about the three's relationship? Sibling Fic for the three older Gokaiger with a hint of Ahim/Joe. OOC moments possibly.


**Hey, so fun time. I had a random idea pop into my head when I was watching Shinkenger, and no it is not about Shinkenger. I realized something sort of cool in my opinion. Is it just me or are Marvelous, Joe, and Luka really sibling like? I took out my bias toward shipping Marvelous with Luka and was like, 'Yah that could definitely happen'. And then this moment popped into my head, warning though: slightly OOC characters and may contain spoilers for some. Flashback scenes will be written in italic's. And as usual, I don't own Super Sentai. Alright, let's go!**

A Family Forged by Fire

Ahim de Famille walked into the main room of the Gokai Galleon, stifling a small yawn as she set the silverware on the table as Gai and Don cooked them breakfast for the day. She was slightly worried though, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka were not in their rooms when she had left her room this morning. With Joe this was usually normal, as he trained for hours early in the morning, but the other two usually were asleep when Joe left and there was no note telling where they had disappeared to. She knows she shouldn't worry about Marvelous and Luka, they were both experience fighters, but she couldn't help but worry for teammate's safety. A loud snore caused her to spin away from the table in surprise, but the sight that was revealed by this caused a small smile to break out on her lips.

"So cute," she gushed to herself quietly as she pulled out her Mobirate to snap a quick picture of what was before her. On the couch curled together from left to right was Luka, Marvelous, and Joe with the captain's red jacket spread over the three's legs. Luka was clinging to her captain's arm while Joe merely leaned his head on his captain's shoulder a small smirk seeming to grace his sleeping face. Marvelous had one arm slung around his first mate's shoulders while he held Luka's hand that wasn't preoccupied by clinging to his arm. She smiled as she closes her Mobirate and returned to the kitchen.

The three other crew members apparently had awoken while she was in the kitchen with the resident chef's, as they were rather cheerful during breakfast. She noticed that the three of them were sneaking smiles towards each other, assuming that the others didn't notice. Gai and Don were oblivious to this, but her royal upbringing allowed her to notice any subtle movements. After breakfast, the crew separates for their daily routines. Ahim quietly sipped her tea as she watched Marvelous and Luka go at it on the dart board. After about two hours of the captain and the lookout going at it with no end in sight, she grabbed her jacket and slipped off to see Joe at his usual training grounds.

She arrived at the forest he always trains at to see him dodging and slashing at invisible enemies as he shadow fight's his opposition. She watches how despite swinging both swords around rapidly, they appeared to weigh nothing in his hands. "Joe-san," she calls out to him, but it was the worse time to do so, as his step falters at her voice and he pitches forward, scraping his bare arm on a jagged piece of tile in the ground. "Joe-san," Ahim yells again in panic as she see the bloody gash on her teammates arm.

"It's alright," he says but he can see the panic in her eyes, causing him to sigh as he realized he wasn't going to convince her to leave it be. He motioned to small rug sack on the steps nearby, "I have bandages in there". The two sit on the steps as she gently wraps the bandage around his arm, trying not put on too much pressure. After that, the two sit there in silence before Joe asks, "Ahim, you don't come down to my training area unless you feel something is off, what is it"?

"Joe-san, why did I find you, Marvelous-san, and Luka like this," she says as she pulls up the picture on her Mobirate. Joe double takes at the image, surprised that the three of them had gotten caught. He notices the curious look on Ahim's face, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to skirt around it. "So, you caught me with Aniki and Imouto, might as well give you the story about that," he says before she cutely tips her head to side in confusion. "Look it happened not long after Luka joined the crew on a backwater moon near Luka's home world".

[1 year previously]

_ "Come on Marvelous, there is a passage on the left up ahead," Joe yells as he throws Luka her gun as she had lost it when a stray shot blew it out of her hand. Normally this wouldn't have happened to her, but then again, they didn't normally have an entire scout fleet bearing down on them. "Come on Marvelous, what the hell are you doing"! _

_ "Giving you two cover, get to the passage now," Marvelous yells as he tears through the soldiers around him. He sliced through the group around him as he hears a crack, then he suddenly registers pain in his now limp left arm. He has a muffled yell of pain as he suddenly drops to the ground from the sudden shock and is knocked out when his head hit the floor. _

_ "Marvelous," Luka yells in shock as she charges towards her new captain ripping apart a path for her and Joe, who immediately followed her upon seeing what had happened. Once they reached him, Joe slung him over his shoulder and they made haste down the passage and found themselves after running for while in the ruins of an industrial complex. _

"So even when there was less crew members, he protected you all just the same," Ahim says with a small frown. Marvelous often times would put his body, as wells as his dreams, in harm's way for the other crew members with little thought. She didn't understand it, but she knew not to question it also.

"Yah, that's just how he is," Joe replied with a small smile on his lips.

_ "Dam it Marvelous, you can't win every fight," Joe half mumbles, half yells at the captain as he wraps an impromptu bandage mad from some cloth from the remains of the bombed out factory they were occupying. His captain was reckless alright, but he hoped there was a reason behind the madness. _

_ "He's right you know," Luka says as she tried to coax the bits of wood she found to ignite so they would have warmth. "If you are reckless, how are we supposed to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe"? _

_ "Trust me, it's for a good reason," Marvelous says as he looks over what his crew had become so far. He needed them in order to get the treasure, they knew that, but that wasn't his main reason, far from it. _

_ "Look, you're bandaged up now, so we need to rest and regroup for the night," Joe says as the two join Luka by the fire, her managing to find a few crushed cans of what appeared to be beans. _

_ After eating, three begin to decide to catch some sleep but they needed to decide who would get the first watch. "I'll do it," Marvelous states abruptly, showing that there was to be no discussion. Surprised, the other two scuttle off to sleep a few feet away with a small blanket that was barely able to fit the two. _

"I assume that you two moving away from Marvelous-san is relevant," Ahim asks with a bit of confusion. That didn't seem like Joe to agree to something like that, but this happened before she had meet him. He hadn't been a part of the crew as long, so he might have had different ideas.

"Oh, quite relevant," the First Mate replies with a small smirk on his face.

_The Captain had been keeping watch for two hour with nothing interesting happening, just a few battleships flying above the mountains in the distance. After checking the fire a few minutes later, looks up to see a rather large ship had stopped on the horizon. He was confused at first when he saw quick flashes of smoke coming from the side, but then the cannon fire began raining all around the area of the industrial complex. Marvelous jumped to the side as a round landed to close to the fire for comfort. When he looked up, he notice's Joe and Luka in cover. Joe seemed like he was trying to cover Luka, but she would not have it. _

_ He noticed a round hit the overhang above his crew, and horror erupted in his mind. As the overhang began to break off, he sprinted over to his crew and skidded next to them just in time so that he could use his legs to hold up the fall debris. _

_ Joe looks up to see his Capitan holding up the debris with extreme difficulty as he wasn't using his arms. Both him and Luka begin to flip over to give him a hand, he roars, "Stay down, you two need to protect each other". The two are confused, but keep an eye on their captain as they comply with orders. _

_ Marvelous was holding it up, but he knew he needed more to get the overhang off them completely. With a deep breath, he throws both arms, normal and injured against the weight of it and begins to push. With one mighty roar and heave he throws the ruble to the left, crushing their fire but saving them all from a painful death. He sits up slowly, rubbing his now extremely sore arm but that could wait, he needed to check his crew, no his friends, no. Looking at the two who were still recovering from the sudden blitz, "You two all good"? _

_ "Yah, we're good," Luka says extracting half of her body from under Joe's. She had managed to cover the back of his head with her arm, unintentionally shoving his face into the ground. She shakes her head to get the dust out of hair as the First Mate tried brushing dirt off his face. Looking up at her Captain, she asks with a rather curious tone, "But why do you always put your body on the line for us, you know how strong we are"? _

_ "I know that," he replies as he looks over the two, a small smile on his face. They are shocked, but kept straight faces as he continued, "But you two have unintentionally fulfilled a dream I thought I had given up on a long time ago. The dream of a family, that's what I wanted when I was an orphan when I was young". He looks away though before continuing, "I'm worried though about what you all think. I'm sure Joe had a family before becoming a solider and I knew Luka had Fia. I didn't want to replace that". _

_ Marvelous felt an arm on his shoulder, and a male's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Marvelous, you know a lot about me, that is true, but not everything". As Marvelous turned around, he saw the smile on Joe's face. "Marvelous, I did have a family before, but Zangyack took that when I became a solider. So I understand how you feel". _

_ Luka scoots next to her Captain and pinches his cheeks like he was a small child. "Silly Marvelous you aren't replacing Fia and neither has Joe. I've always wanted an aniki and now I have two". The smile on the former thief's space caused one to appear on the Captain's lips as well. _

_ Joe after Luka's heartfelt comment looked up and noticed a small box nearby on the ground. He walks over and opens it, the content's causing a smirk to form on his lips. Turning to his watching teammates, "Aniki, Imouto, I found them". _

_ Joe brings the box over, Marvelous smiling at the contents, the three Sun Vulcan keys. "Alright, we got what we came for. No we wait out the night in case there are more Zangyack around and then we head back to the ship". When Luka holds up the shredded blanket from earlier, Marvelous just points to a large piece of rubble nearby. "We will sleep over there, I got this". When the three brace their backs against it, Marvelous whips off his jacket and covers the three's legs quite well. Luka smile's as she wraps both her arms around Marvelous left arm, while Joe drops his head down on Marvelous shoulder. Marvelous looks at his new family with a small smile before placing his head on Joe's and all three drift off to sleep. _

"Oh, that's rather nice," Ahim says with a smile once Joe finishes his story. She had always know Marvelous had a soft side, even if it wasn't easily coxed out of him. She knew that Marvelous didn't view her as a sister like he did Luka, but she was fine with that, their comradery was enough. "Thank you for explaining that to me".

"It is fine, you would have found out eventually," Joe says looking at his teammate with some curiosity. "You are going to get rid of that now aren't you"?

"But Joe-san, you look so cute," she gushed as she held the Mobirate away from the panicking pirate. This wasn't a side she had seen of Joe before, but she wasn't just keeping the picture to mess with him. He looked rather cute in the picture, curled up next to their captain. She gets up and begins to running away, and saying playfully, "If you want to get rid of it, you are going to have to catch me".

"Ahim," Joe says in exasperation before beginning to chase the young Princess around the courtyard.

Meanwhile, the two were watched by the two other Pirate 'siblings'. Luka shook her head at Joe's reaction having expected him to want to get whatever photo Ahim had taken without him knowing. They had caught the tail end of Joe's story, so she had a general idea of what the photo was about. "Do you think Aniki is ever going to tell her, or her tell him"?

"My money is on Ahim telling him," Marvelous said looking over at his surprisingly flustered first mate and the rather playful princess. "She is a lot more straight forward then I give her credit for sometimes. She will tell him eventually". He looks over at Luka only to see her having a rather devious look on her face,"Imouto, don't interfere, I don't think Ahim would appreciate that".

She gave him a small smirk that impressed him a little bit, "I'll try and remember that Aniki". She looked over at the others, Ahim still managing to keep spinning out of Joe's grasp. She still was laughing with her face quite flushed as she ran. Joe even had a small smile on his face as he followed her, a small laugh emerging from him every now and then. "Come on, I don't think they would appreciate being spied on when their having a moment like this".

**Yah, I finished this, four days later! This was hard as I didn't want to mess with their personalities too much. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Now, if you want, please look at the poll I have on my profile. Basically it is a bunch of story idea's I can't decide to do alongside my Goseiger story. Yah, cheap to ask I know. Anyhow, Shark XD-Blizzard is out. **


End file.
